


Feitan's Toy

by The_Awakening



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Broken Bones, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awakening/pseuds/The_Awakening
Summary: You wake up in a dark room, bound and confused. Standing before you is Feitan, a member of the Phantom Troupe. What does he want with you?I have no excuse for writing this.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Feitan's Toy

You don’t remember how you got here. One moment, you were walking down the dark streets of Meteor City, then a sharp pain to the back of your head. This was always a possibility, considering you lived in Meteor. No identity. You didn’t exist. It was easy to take you, because no one would miss you or even notice.  
You awoke in a room with cement walls and floors. It was cold and your hands were bound. Nothing was in the room but a dark figure. Both hands were concealed in their pockets. They stepped forward. It was a guy with most of his face concealed. He stopped in front of you and knelt down.  
“Do you know me?” His eyes didn’t leave you. You could barely manage to shake your head. He pulled the bandana away from his face and stuck out his tongue. On it, was a tattoo of a twelve legged spider. The number two was on the spiders back. Your blood ran cold. Panic swelled inside you. Phantom Troupe. He was in the Phantom Troupe. So many people have died by their hands. Why is he here? Was he the one that took you? Did you do something to piss them off?  
“You are here because I want you here. You will not be leaving. Ever.” He didn’t move, didn’t look away. He only stared. I could only stare back as I processed his words. Once again, I shook my head.  
“But why? Who are you? I…I want to go home.” All I felt was burning hot pain in my hand. I was screaming without realizing it. He had broken one of my fingers.  
“I am Feitan. This is your home. I’m not giving options. You’re mine. You disobey or talk back, and I will torture you.” A smile graced his face, one that sent chills down your spine.  
“I love your screams. You will learn to like the pain I give you.” His finger trailed down your jaw line.  
He started with my fingers. After breaking a finger, he’d kiss it. His face was flushed.  
“Your screams are too much. It’s hard to control myself.” He breathed. Your throat burned from screaming and begging for him to stop. He then took out a double edged sword, admiring it for a moment. Slowly, he dragged the blade up your thigh. First, he kept it shallow. The entire time, he stared at your face, as if he was taking in every moment. Then, he dug the blade deeper and deeper. His fingers grazed the blood that was soaking into your clothes. A grin appeared on his face, but his eyes remained hollow.  
“Ah, your face…” He whispered. The sword was moved to your other thigh, once again starting shallow. The blade pierced your skin and slowly, he pushed it deeper and deeper. Once it was all the way through, his gaze moved to your bound hands. He slowly pried off one finger nail, then another, and another. Your screams echoed off the wall and Feitan’s breathing quickened. His hand moved to the handle of his sword. In one swift motion, a wet slice was heard. Slowly, you looked down. Blood was pooling around your now missing leg. Oddly, you didn’t feel anything right away. You looked up at Feitan, who now had blood splattered on his face. You vaguely registered that it was your blood. He stared at your face for a moment, then he stood up. His pants fell down to his ankles. With one hand, he grabbed your face and forced himself down your throat. The only thing that could be heard was his grunts and your gags. He held your face still as he thrusted forward harshly. His hand moved up along your jawline as he paused, then grabbed a fistful of your hair. With one final pump, his cum poured down your throat. Out of desperation, you bit down. Before you could blink, he was over you with his hands on your throat. You gasp for air, struggling against the chains that held your wrists. He panted, his breath fanning your face. The more you struggled, the tighter his grip got. As your vision began to fade, he leaned towards you.  
“Teeth are against the rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this awful, awful one shot. It's pretty short this time and for a good reason. I can't believe I wrote this, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm open to requests. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy~  
> -Panic


End file.
